You're not here
by Hinagy
Summary: Nessie ve partir a Nahuel hacia la guerra, años despues recibira una carta que la llevara a comenzar la aventura mas grande de su vida en busca de su esposo, acompañanada por el libro que prometieron terminar de escribir. Un amor prohibido la espera...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**La Guerra que nos separó.**

Durante largos años los países de Alexandria y Lidblum se mantuvieron en paz, una relación política prospera y duradera se dibujaba en el horizonte. Hasta que, la ambición, comenzó a corroer al rey de Alexandria, provocando el ataque de la legión de corsarios de rey hacia los barcos comerciales de la reina de Lidblum.

La pelea por las rutas comerciales se desato entre ambos reinos, provocando los países dependientes del comercio con ambos reinos fueran afectados por la guerra. Dicha guerra se expandió hasta el lejano país de Silicia, lugar más allá del ancho Océano Escarlata.

Cientos de hombres alrededor de todo el país fueron enlistados para ayudar al país de Lidlum en la guerra. Entre ellos un joven hombre llamado Nahuel, proveniente de la comarca de Radiant Garden. Nauel tuvo que atender el llamado del deber y dejar a su esposa Rennesme…es aquí donde empieza la historia…


	2. Capitulo 1: El fin

**Disclaimer:** Ni la saga de Twilight ni los personajes me pertenecen, únicamente la historia jeje.

**Dedicado a: **Mi amiga Kokoro Black, no he conocido fan de twilight mas obsesionada O.O

**Capitulo 1**

**El fin.**

Durante el atardecer Nahuel se prepara para salir de su hogar y dirigirse al campo de batalla.

- Es hora de irme Nessie – dijo Nahuel tomando su mochila.

- Si lo se – dijo entregándole su abrigo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos. ¿Cuantas probabilidades había de que Nahuel sobreviviera a la guerra? ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que se volvieran a ver? ¿Cuántas prob….

- ¿Nessie? – dijo su esposo sacándola de su ensimismamiento - ¿Estas escuchándome?

- Yo… - la joven no supo contestar la pregunta, su cabeza estaba tan llena de ideas que le daban nauseas

- Te prometo que estaré bien. – dijo tomando su mejilla – te escribiré diario y terminare mi libro.

¡_El libro_! Recordó Nessie de pronto, casi olvidaba entregárselo. Regreso a la casa y tomo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomo entre sus brazos y sonrió para si misma. Ese objeto era el que había hecho que ella e enamorara de él.

_- ¿disculpa? – le dijo un joven mientras caminaba por la calle._

_- ¿Si? – dijo deteniéndose._

_- ¿Querrías ser mi princesa? – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿Perdón? – dijo Nessie sonrojándose._

_- Mi nombre es Nahuel – dijo dándole la mano – escribo cuentos para niños y me gustaría usarte como inspiración para el personaje de la princesa._

_- Soy Renesmee. Que… ¿que tengo que hacer? – pregunto extrañada._

_- Pasar todo el día conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – ¿acepta princesa Nessierine?_

Desde ese día, Nessie había ayudado a Nahuel en todo lo referente a su libro, ambos estaban seguros de que seria el cuento más hermoso de todo el mundo, el único detalle era que no habían podido terminarlo. Nahuel jamás se había atrevido a escribirle un final.

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo la voz de Nahuel desde afuera.

- ¡Si querido ya voy! – dijo la mujer desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el hombre recibiéndola.

- Casi olvidas el libro… - dijo entregándole el volumen.

- Gracias cariño – dijo tomándolo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Renesmee se lanzó a los brazos de Nahuel y rompió en llanto.

- ¡Oh, Nahuel! – dijo tomándolo con fuerza.

- Nessie, ya hablamos de esto – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- si lo se…yo lo siento… - dijo mirando el césped bajo sus pies.

- Mírame – dijo levantándole la barbilla. - Todo estará bien.

Con un ultimo beso y la promesa de volver, Nahuel se perdió de vista en el atardecer mas triste que alguna vez hubo en Radiant Garden.


	3. Capitulo 2: Todo lo que dejo atras

**Disclaimer:** Ni la saga de Twilight ni los personajes me pertenecen, únicamente la historia jeje.

**Dedicado a: **Mi amiga Kokoro Black, no he conocido fan de twilight mas obsesionada O.O

**Capitulo 2**

**Todo lo que dejo atrás.**

Nessie terminaba de alimentar a su vaca mientras atardecía, un días más de trabajo, un día más de vida, un día más sin Nahuel…

- Nahuel… - susurro mientras acariciaba el amplio flanco derecho de la vaca.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Nahuel se había ido de su lado, y habían pasado al menos 3 meses desde que las noticias de que la guerra había terminado, habían llegado a Radiant Garden. Nessie cubrió a la vaca con una manta para protegerla de la noche y se dirigió a la salida del granero.

Su larga cabellera color bronce se mecía sobre su espalda ¡cuando Nahuel viera cuanto había crecido! A su esposo siempre le había gustado su cabello largo, por esa razón se rehusó a cortarlo durante su ausencia. El dorado ocaso se reflejaba en sus ojos avellana.

Se detuvo un momento a observar su tierra, tenia una bella casa; dos pisos y 5 habitaciones, después de todo ella y Nahuel planeaban una familia grande; y un granero con provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir el invierno. Ahora que Nahuel no estaba tenía que asegurarse de tener lo suficiente, aun cuando faltaran meses para el otoño.

- ¡Señorita Nessie! – dijo una voz a lo lejos.

- … - Renesmee observo la pequeña figura que se acercaba agitando una carta en su mano.

- Llegó otra carta del joven Nahuel – dijo con alegría el treceañero que se acercaba a ella.

- Tom – dijo la mujer tomando la carta – ¿estas revisando mi correo?

- Bueno yo… - dijo apenado – solo quería saber si era del joven Nahuel, usted esta muy triste desde que el se fue y yo…

- Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa – no importa, pero que pasaría tu padre si yo le dijera que no eres tan buen cartero como el ¿uh?

- ¡No! – dijo el chico con rostro temeroso – No…por favor…

- Mmmm bueno – dijo haciendo como que pensaba la respuesta – pero con una condición.

- ¿Si? – dijo el chico.

- Te tomaras un vaso de leche conmigo – dijo Nessie con un guiño – y acabo de hacer galletas de nuez…

- ¡Si! – dijo saltando y tirando todas las cartas de su mochila - ¡oh no!

- Jajaja – rió Nessie ante el accidente, si definitivamente le hacia falta la compañía.

**YNH**

Tom iba por su tercer vaso de leche cuando la puerta de la entrada sonó. Al abrirla Nessie se encontró con su rubia amiga Margaret, la cual la visitaba lo más seguido que le era posible, Renesmee se lo agradecía enormemente.

- ¡Maggie! – dijo saludando a su amiga.

- Hola Nessie – dijo abrazando a la castaña – te traje tu plato, el pastel estaba riquísimo.

- Que bueno que te gusto – dijo tomando el trato entre sus manos.

- A penas y lo probé – dijo entrando a la casa detrás de su amiga – Philip casi se lo termina, si no hubiera quitado mi rebanada rápido estoy segura de que me arrancaba la mano.

- ¡No exageres! – dijo sentándose a la mesa de nuevo.

- Hola Tom – dijo Maggie sacudiendo el cabello del chico - ¿alguna carta de Nahuel?

- Si señora Robinson – dijo con su bigote de leche – acabo de entregarle la carta a la señorita Nessie.

- Te fijas que grosero – dijo Maggie hacia su amiga – somos de la misma edad pero a mi si me dice señora.

- Lo siento señora Robinson – dijo sonrojado – digo…este…

- Déjalo Tom – dijo con cara de disgusto fingido, todos sabían que el amor platónico de Tom era la hermosa Nessie – ¿y bien? ¿Que dice la carta?

- Bueno…no la he abierto… - dijo tomando el sobre – veamos que dice…

_Querida Nessie:_

_Como te dije en mi ultima carta sigo un poco enfermo, pero parece ser que lo peor ya ha pasador. De no haber sido por que James no se ha separado de mi lado probablemente estaría peor. Aun seguimos esperando a que nos confirmen si podemos regresar a casa pero parece que tardaran meses en deliberar, además de que no tengo la fuerza suficiente para soportar el viaje de regreso. Te extraño tanto Renesmee…_

_Ven conmigo…_

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Nessie, Maggie y Tom, el cual casi escupe la leche.

_Ven a buscarme, la guerra ha terminado y las vías marítimas están abiertas de nuevo, el único inconveniente son las normas excesivas de seguridad pero de ahí en fuera…no puedo esperar para verte Renesmee, te lo imploro ven conmigo y regresemos juntos a casa. Con la esperanza de verte pronto…_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Nahuel._

_P.D. Junto con la carta viene un cheque con algo de dinero que puedes necesitar para el viaje y una cosa mas, no olvides traer contigo el libro._

- ¿Que no olvides llevar el libro? – dijo Maggie una vez que Renesmee dejo la carta sobre la mesa - ¿el libro que escribían juntos?

- Si… - dijo levantándose – llego hace alrededor de 3 meses, no me atreví a abrirlo, aun así al día siguiente llegó otra carta de Nahuel diciendo que no lo abriera.

- ¿Que raro no? – dijo Maggie hacia Tom – ¿por que querría Nahuel que no abrieras el libro?

- Tal vez no le gusto el final y quiera cambiarlo – dijo Tom mientras Nessie se sentaba a la mesa.

- James… - dijo Maggie reflexionando un poco – ¿es el amigo del que me comentaste?

- Si – dijo Nessie – pertenecía a su mismo batallón y se hicieron amigos, desde que lo hirieron no se separo de él, le doy gracias al cielo por eso.

- Bueno… - dijo Maggie con mirada seria – lo importante aquí Renesmee es…si vas a ir a buscarlo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo con cara atónita.

¿Que iba a hacer? Sonaba descabellado ir a buscar a Nahuel hasta el otro lado del mundo¿estaba dispuesta a recorrer medio Ivalice para buscar a su esposo? Seria una gran aventura…pero…

- ¿Nessie? – dijo Margaret al verla en silencio - ¿estas bien?

- Yo…claro que si – dijo volviendo a la realidad – ¡ya anocheció!

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Tom – ¡mi mama me matara!

- Vamos los acompaño a ambos – dijo Nessie tomando su capa del perchero y acompañándolos a la salida.

**YNH**

Margaret, Renesmee y Tom caminaban acompañados por el canto de los grillos que se encontraban ocultos entre los campos que rodeaban el camino rural. La noche era fresca y la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor

Tom comentaba animadamente como era que planeaba convertirse en el mejor cartero de todo el mundo mientras que Maggie sonreía; Nessie por su lado pensaba en la posibilidad de seguir a Nahuel. Se comenzó a imaginar a si misma en un barco…cruzando el océano escarlata…sintiendo la sal en su cara y el sol en su espada, la brisa jugando con su cabello…

Todo parecía tan bello y tan real excepto por el resplandor rojizo y el repentino calor que sintió al bajar la colina.

- ¡Nessie mira! – dijo la voz de Margaret.

- ¿Huh? – dijo Nessie observando hacia donde provenía la luz.

La castaña observo que la luz provenía de una cabaña, al lado del camino, que se había incendiado. Lo que dejo helada a la joven era que los propietarios de la cabaña era la familia de Tom, sus padres y sus dos hermanas menores podrían haber estado dentro de la cabaña.

**YNH**

- ¡Tom espera! – grito Renesmee al llegar junto al chico que presenciaba el incendio – no te acerques.

- ¡Tomas! – grito una mujer tras ellos.

- ¡Mama! – dijo Tom corriendo hacia sus brazos.

- ¡Gracias al cielo que no habías regresado a casa! – dijo la madre de Tom, Susan abrazando a su hijo mayor.

- ¡Tom! – dijo su padre llegando al lado de Susan – gracias al cielo…

- Charles – dijo Nessie acercándose a ellos – que alegría que estén bien.

- Hola Nessie, hola Maggie – dijo quitándose la boina – a penas acabamos de regresar de con el doctor. No sabemos como fue que se incendió la casa.

- ¿Tienen donde pasar la noche? – pregunto Nessie mientras los demás vecinos ayudaban a apagar el incendio.

- ¡Tom! – gritaron dos niñas de 6 y 5 años abrazando a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Molly¡Megan! – dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

- Charles… - dijo Renesmee insistente – ¿tienen donde pasar la noche?

- Pues… - dijo apenado, los Finnigan siempre habían sido muy humildes - …nosotros…

- Quédense en mi casa por favor – dijo la castaña.

- ¡Oh no Nessie! – dijo Susan sonrojada – no podríamos…

- Tonterías, su casa acaba de quemarse, por favor déjenme hospedarlos.

- Pero con lo que haces por Tom es suficiente… - dijo Susan

- ¿Como quedarnos en la casa de Nahuel…

- Suficiente, Nahuel estaría mas que dispuesto a ofrecer nuestra casa – dijo tomando a la pequeña Molly – además un poco de compañía no me vendría mal.

**YNH**

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que la familia Finnigan se había ido a vivir con Nessie. El matrimonio no paraba de disculparse y de agradecer el acilo que Nessie les ofrecía; Nessie por su lado no se había sentido tan feliz desde hacia casi dos años.

La tarde caía y las pequeñas Megan y Molly jugaban al frente de la casa, mientras que Maggie, Susan y Nessie tomaban café.

- ¿Y bien Nessie? – dijo Maggie de repente.

- ¿Huh? – dijo apartando su vista de las niñas.

- ¿Iras a buscar a Nahuel? – dijo Margaret hacia su amiga – Ya paso una semana.

- …

- Maggie tiene razón – dijo Susan observando a Nessie – no esperes mas…

- Yo…no se… - Nessie se levanto y se dirigió a la colina detrás de su casa.

Desde esa colina se podía ver la gran mayoría del valle de Radiant Garden. Era un lugar tan pacifico…pareciese como si el tiempo no lo tocara. Era un bello lugar que podía ofrecerle estabilidad y una vida pacifica, en la espera de ver retornar a su esposo. Pero…mas allá de las colinas del valle…mas allá del camino que lleva a la ciudad de Renwick… ¿Qué hay mas alla?

El viento mesio suavemente su cabello y levanto vairas hojas secas que se encontraban a sus pies. La ráfaga se llevo las hojas y las hizo viajar atravez del valle. Nessie se percato de que el viento también se había llevado a sus miedos, tenia que arriesgarse e ir a luchar por lo que en realidad quería. Era hora de comenzar el viaje mas largo de su vida.

Literalmente.

**YNH**

- Creo que no lo tomo muy bien – dijo Susan lavando los platos.

- No veo por que la indecisión – dijo Maggie secando un sartén con una toalla – ella ama a Nahuel y se que Nahuel cruzaría Ivalice dos veces por Nessie.

- Es mas fácil para un hombre viajar solo que para una mujer – dijo Susan mientras le pasaba otro plato – es muy arriesgado para una mujer sola, la guerra acaba de terminar y no es completamente seguro viajar solo. No se por que Nahuel quiere arriesgarla así.

- Es por que tiene fe en mi – dijo Renesmee desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Nessie – dijeron ambas.

- He tomado una decisión – dijo acercándose a la ventana.

- ¿Y? – dijeron Susan y Maggie.

**- Iré a buscar a mi esposo…**

**Hola a todos!!!**

Pues aqui estoy, les traigo una nueva historia completamente diferente a lo que había escrito antes. Debo confesar que me ha costado inspirarme últimamente. Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia, Nessie ha logrado ganarse mi aprecio, aunque mi favorito es un joven que aparecerá unos capítulos mas adelante, oh ya verán.

Por cierto, el titulo lo saque de una canción que lleva dicho nombre. La cancion es de Akira Yamaoka y aparece en el juego, y película, de Silent Hill (aquellos que no la han visto aparece al ultimo en los créditos así que no les revela mucho). El caso es que escuchando la canción comencé a imaginarme a Nessie y a...bueno otros personajes, si pueden bajen la rola, esta padre. Nos leemos luego!!


End file.
